Selfies
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: "What are they doing?"


**Summary**: "What are they doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Selfies<br>**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?"<p>

M-21 turned at M-24's question, trying to find what had his attention. At first glance, there was nothing – no-one was looking at them, trying to hide, or doing anything that seemed suspicious. There hadn't been anyone left at the 'safehold' they'd taken out to come back for revenge; they'd made sure.

There was a group of girls nearby though, holding their phone in the air and waving at someone.

Except there was nothing in the direction they were pointing their phone at.

A distant 'click', just audible under the passing cars.

Oh. "They're taking pictures of themselves," M-21 said, turning away, no longer interested.

M-24 moved to follow a second later instead of instantly like usual. "They looked like they were having fun."

M-21 rolled his eyes. "They're unmodified humans; they're always having fun."

"Hm…"

He looked back at the wistful tone, frowning. "You want to do that?"

"Huh?" '24 glanced back at the humans and then shook his head. "It would cause problems for us."

"Yeah." They liked pushing the boundaries of their leash, seeing what they were allowed, but leaving behind evidence of their existence was been hammered into their head to _never_ do.

"C'mon, we've got our next mission anyway." They didn't have time for any of that.

"Where are we doing?" M-24 asked, adjusting his hat.

"Trying to find a casket." It was the most mundane thing they'd done in a while, but it kept them away from the labs and that was all that mattered.

xOx

M-21 sighed as Tao perched an elbow on his shoulder, even though they were the same height.

"So…"

M-21 raised both his eyebrows at him, waiting for whatever Tao was going to say.

"What're they doin'?" He nodded towards the children, who were…ah.

"Taking pictures of themselves," he said, shrugging. He didn't dislodge Tao.

"Ooh, so that's what it is." Tao pulled out his phone and started to fiddle with it.

"Hyung, are you taking selfies too?" Ik-han asked, coming over, phone still in hand.

Tao smiled. "Yup!"

"Ah! Come on then!"

M-21 had enough time to register Shinwoo's shout before he was pressed on all sides by the children and most of the household. Takeo was behind his left shoulder, Seira standing in front of him and Tao, while Regis was beside Seira on M-21's side, with a look that said he was there at Shinwoo's suggestion, not by choice. Frankenstein's master on the other side of Tao.

"Say kimchiiii-!"

"Kim-" What?

M-21 blinked at the flash and the children crowded around to see the result.

"It looks nice."

"We should take another to commemorate our first super group selfie!"

To commemorate…? M-21 didn't say the word for the next double-digit number of photos the children took, his thoughts elsewhere. The children didn't notice.

Should he-? Should he have done this with M-24, with the others? If he'd done it, he could have had _something_ to remember them by rather than having to rely on his fallible memories. His old phone had been wrecked but he might have protected it a little more if he'd had pictures on it.

"You okay?" Tao murmured.

"Ah?" The children had moved away, taking the nobles with them, talking about going to the PC Bang. "Yeah."

Tao tilted his head, humming. He didn't seem convinced. "Do you wanna take more…?"

"I…" M-21 watched Tao twirl his wrist, making his phone spin. He had thought his time at the Union was something that he couldn't escape, that if M-24 died before him, his own life would end soon after.

But he'd been wrong.

He was as free as he could be from the Union and death wasn't an inevitable fact snapping at his heels anymore either.

"I'd…like that…" He braced himself to being mocked for admitting he wanted it.

Tao beamed at him. "We'll take selfies with the others when they get back! And with the Boss too.

"Anyway." Tao lifted his arm up, and M-21 felt Takeo's hand slide onto his shoulder. "Say kimchi-!"

This time, he would do his best to take as many pictures as possible, make as many memories with his new comrades. He didn't know when everything would change, but he would prepare himself for it.

* * *

><p>Later, Tao finds out about the selfie olympics. And gets banned from doing it a day later when the others see where exactly he's been taking pictures. XD<p>

If/when Rajak, Karias and Rael stay more officially at the household (though Rael and Karias are already part of the RK…) I'm going to be so screwed if I try to include everyone. I already have enough problems with the number of people right now, pfft.


End file.
